Give Me Life
by boom goes the cloud
Summary: sixteen..well okay fifteen years old Ali needs to start all over. new school new boyfriend new everything... secrets her "perfect parents" are hiding... everyone is keeping secrets from her... secrets that will bury her alive
1. Chapter 1: Give Me Life

Give Me

**this is my first time so dont critize meh or else im gonna flood ur house **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anyone's name :) thxx love you all **

Yep that's me. Brown hair with pink tips, neon green converse, Abercrombie blouse, and some Forever 21 denim skinny jeans; Yea totally me. I'm sixteen years old….well okay lets be honest for a second, I'm fifteen years old almost sixteen, in like fourteen days, six hours, and umm twenty- two wait no twenty- one seconds….. Twenty, nineteen…..well you get the point. I don't mean to brag, but I'm the hottest chic in my school. Having the star quarterback as my boyfriend, life was awesome. That is until' one day my dad announced that we were moving to a California. I was stunned. You see living in Florida was the life. With bikini tans and low fat popsicles, what more could I ask?

My dad dropped the bomb on me yesterday. I completely lost it. I went to my room and slammed my door. If you think having a dad who's a billionaire is life, look deeper inside my "perfect" life. There are many dark deep little secrets in a perfect life. Some involve me in it too, or some involve me in it by accident. Anyways, we were moving to hell state and that was that. When I went into my room, everything was barren. My bed, my dresser, desk, guitar, laptop….everything was gone. I don't know what happened but all I remember is feeling my body give away as I fell.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my Juicy pj's or my furry socks, I wasn't even in my bed. I was in a Mercedes Benz. Flashbacks came to me and I winced.

"Oooooow my head hurts," I groaned

"Are you feeling better?" asked my mother?

I'm gonnna ignore her, I thought in my head.

*************skipping the last 16 hours of the car ride****************

We are at California. And I hate it. The only good thing about moving is meeting new people and psst new boyfriends. I'm going to tell you a teensy bit of my romance life. I dumped my last boyfriend because he was cheating on me and was going out with another girl behind my back. He tried to make it up with me by trying to have sex with me, which by the way I have done it before 2 times. Anyways I turned him down and broke up with him. When I went into the house, the first thing that caught my eye was the indoor hot tub. It was so beautiful. I went upstairs looking for a bedroom that fitted me. I looked at about eight of them until I found the perfect one. The room was neon green with neon green walls and pink carpet. Perfect I thought. I started sitting up my stuff. Desk, chairs couches mats. Right now I know what you're thinking you just want me to skip the whole thing and move on to the main story. Okay then, we'll move on.

********** To be continued****************************


	2. Chapter 2: Im NOT a Boyfriend Stealer

Chapter 2: I'm NOT a Boyfriend Stealer

As I walked into Willowsion high school, everyone turned and looked at me. I immediately could tell from the nerds, jocks, but where were the popular groups? As if all the kids read my mind, they parted, and there they were. With heavy eyeliner Abercrombie tees and skinny jeans, they were obviously the one. There was this particular girl in the group. She was wearing a halter mini dress, with some spandex bottoms, she stood out, yet it seemed everyone adored her. Bitch please, no fucken way. I didn't fall for her gorgeous smile or how her hair was in the right place. "Time to take this bitch down," I whispered through my teeth. I strode confidently towards her

"What the hell do you want," sneered the girl, as I walked to her and was now standing 3 feet apart. I was shocked at first, but I recovered quickly enough for her not to notice.

"Oh nothing," I cooed, walking past her and making my shoulder brush against hers. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang signaling class was about to start.

I'm in the bitch's class. Her name is Taylor Basford. As I walked in to class the teacher said "Everybody, this is Alison Dilaurentis, and I want all of you to welcome her to Willowsion." As she said that, I swear all the guys turned their head from what they were doing and started at me. With my three inch wedges, my white Aeropostle short shorts, a Hollister strapless shirt, and my Gucci sun glasses, they could tell I was rich not to mention hot. Taylor sneered loudly so everyone could hear fuck off bitch I thought to myself. The teacher told me to take a seat and started teaching. Taylor kept on glaring at me and whispering my name.

I found out Taylor's boyfriends name. His name is Julian and he is so hot. He doesn't deserve a Taylor, so when I saw him at lunch, I introduced myself to him, but he kept staring somewhere…like my cup C boobs. After school was over, he cornered me in the hallway. I was against the wall. On the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Taylor looking at me and Julian her mouth in shock, before she could scream anything, Julian lips brushed against mines.

**Please write a review so i can know how i'm doing :) thxx 3**


	3. Chapter 3: You Are About To DIE

You Are About To DIE

**Heyy guys new update, and I need ideas, stupid writer's block . anyways, any idea write me a review and if I use it I'll give you credit**

"What the fuck," yelled Taylor "you bitch, why did you fucken kiss her!"

"Cause she's hot." said Julian.

"But I'm your girlfriend," yelled Taylor almost on the verge of tears.

"Then its over," said Julian.

"Whhh Whhat!" cried Taylor, "You can't break up with me!"

"Well now I did," he said simply, and started kissing me again.

"Come on," said Julian "lets go somewhere more private."

"Okay," I said. And we left Taylor stunned and plotting her revenge.

The next morning we had late start so I was getting ready to go to the mall before school started. There was a knock on my door and then somebody came in. It was Julian.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Easy, he said, I just found the biggest house in the city." He smiled

I started kissing him and then he laid me down on my bed. Now I was on top of him. He started kissing me even harder now, and it didn't feel right. Then I felt a cold hand go under my shirt and on top of my bra clasp.

"What are you doing?" I kind of screamed in an urgent voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he smiled.

"I'm not ready for this," I lied

This was way too far. I barely know Julian and now he was trying to get in my pants. I pushed him off and went downstairs in the kitchen where there were people. Julian followed me in silence.

"I have to go now," said Julian leaning in for a kiss, so I gave him one for the sake of him going away

As I walked into school, I was in for a surprise. Taylor was there talking to her friends about me.

"So this bitch Ali, stole Julian from me, she kissed him and when Julian tried to run away she showed him her boobs and he stayed,"

"What the fuck," I thought in my head "Fucken lies."

The whole day it was the same. Rumors after rumors spread, but since I had the charm, nobody believed it. It still made me pissed off that she was spreading lies about me, so in between are next period, I went up to her and bitched slapped her right on the left cheek.

**Pleawse write a REVIEW! Tank you 3 3 3**


End file.
